Viking Saga
by Bielorrusia
Summary: In amidst the madness, the calm amid the chaos occurs as an unpredictable romance emerges between an unlikely duo of distinct backgrounds. Erik a poker-faced viking and Natalia an intimidating, harsh young farmer.  NorwayxBelarus, Full summary inside!


**Title:** The Viking Saga

**Main Character(s): ** Erik Sørensen (Norway), Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus), Halvor Eriksson (Iceland), Mathias Østergaard (Denmark), Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) and Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden).

**Other Character(s): **Eastern Europeans, background characters, extra vikings, etc...!**  
**

** Pairing(s): **ErikxNatalia, MathiasxNatalia & One-sided Berwald/Tino.

**Rating**: **M**ature for later scenes and other things that will happen. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Warnings**: This story is mainly in the format of a series of drabbles that connect. The story takes place in the viking era; it centers around Eastern Europe, vikings being vikings and interactions within the Nordic group and the Belarusian. You can say it's a AU story but it will also use historical backgrounds. It mainly features the growing romance between a younger Natalia and the viking Erik. Please keep in mind, this fan-fiction is **P**ro-**H**etero. No yaoi will actually take place, minus the **very** minor one-sided shonen-ai of Berwald after Tino. Please do not be disappointed and enjoy the material.

**Declaimer: **Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Summary:** In amidst the madness, the calm amid the chaos occurs as an unpredictable romance emerges between an unlikely duo of distinct backgrounds. Erik a poker-faced viking and Natalia an intimidating, harsh young farmer. An impulsive, erratic, bittersweet tale, featuring Erik Sørensen and Natalia's Arlovskaya, as two individuals, who found affection in one another in the most baffling situations.

_**Chapter 1:** _**_Landlocked_**

_So it begins._

* * *

_Vikings. A self-regulated society. This men are known as bloodthirsty, seafaring pirates, whose continuous impact on Medieval Europe is one of fear and terror. Yet these cruel and heartless men are also traders, settlers and farmers with a highly developed artistic culture and "legal" system. As they plundered, these pagan invaders are seen by their Christian victims as a visitation from God._

_How ridiculous._

_

* * *

_

Erik looked solemn at his sorroundings. He was a man of the sea, _so why am I sorrounded by coast less land?_ He was internally fuming, _this aggravating landlocked country._ Mathias knew no limit with his foolishness. As vikings it was in their nature to frequently go on expeditions to plunder other countries but that Dane was utterly impractical. Erik was a very patient person but with Mathias, his patience ran thin at times. That guy's quest for women and slaves was nothing but a dilemma at this point. They had all landed in a tight spot, miscalculating the terrain; they ran out of supplies a day ago and now they were all ready to kill any person or thing, as a means to get food and water.

Erik observed with stoic disposition as Mathias ordered some vikings to scout for any nearby sources of food and water. _The least that idiot could do, that screw up._

-Said screw up, or as he preferred to refer to himself, the 'King of Northern Europe' had a happy go lucky, goofy grin on his face as he chuckled and cracked a few jokes (some which included what he would do with his axe to the scouting team if they came back empty-handed) near some veteran vikings in the group, while swaying his axe side-to-side in joyful wonder.

Three hours later, the few scouting parties came back with favorable news. There was a small farm village not too far away, and from the observations made by the men, even from afar, the village looked prosperous, very lively with plenty of ripe stock, just waiting to be taken. What a lucky day for the vikings!

Erik looked at the men, without a second's hesitation, he turned towards the direction of the village, already having decided quickly on his next course of action. _Food and shelter, perfect._ The Norwegian could hardly contain himself, the news of the village had been enough to get his adrenaline pumping and blood rushing.

Just a few steps behind Erik, at the news everyone could practically see Mathias smiling gleefully like a child. He was thrilled, like any other viking, he was anxious for the goods awaiting him. Noticing Erik had a head start, Mathias gave a smug smirk. _So much for indifference._ With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he rose his axe to rise attention onto himself and turned towards the others, his voice full of energy. Happily he proclaimed their next course of action, ordering them to follow.

His grin did not cease to exist even as they neared the village. They all had some pillaging to do, hahaha. _This was going to be fun!_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my second attempt at a story, and it will look a tad shorter, I might change it and start making the chapters longer, more descriptive but for now, it's a series of drabbles that connect. It's a tad slow now, but next chapter they will pillage a village! So, some action right of the second chapter! My first language is Spanish, so I apologize for the spell errors and grammar mistakes. I did try my best to make it as comprehensible as possible.


End file.
